


Children's Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Doomed Relationship, Doomed Timelines, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, children's tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not before later that you go looking for someone else. There's a lot of you, trapped in the dream bubbles and you're a little sad that it's so, because weren't you supposed to win? Weren't you all supposed to win and come out as the victors. Beating the Big Bad and all that. Here's all these dead people that failed and they're alive, the real ones won't even realise their sacrifice because their out there making their own sacrifices. </p><p>And you're just mad that they gets the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Tale

You've had them since you were little and you're not sure when they even came to be there. You don't remember bro ever reading them for you. Now you keep them for the irony of having them in your room, like the dead things you collected.

Maybe it's was bro's attempt to be anything normal, to provide a baby with something. The TV still works and the children channels says that books are good for kids. Maybe bro watched the TV one night and decided to fill his room with colourful books that later one got stuffed into the back of the shelve to fit his CDs.

One of you have to read them in the end, and it isn't like you have anything else to do. You were one of the first to go, one of the bodies that didn't really serve any purpose other than make way for real Dave. When it still was just a game, trying to find out what the real could do. If that isn't a little sad you don't know what is, because your existence is pretty pointless at this point and you didn't go out with a bang. Maybe that's irony too, you're not a hero, not like John, even you with your pointless existence know that and maybe that means that you're not allowed a meaningful death. 

So you start reading them, they're not like Rose's wizard books that has a secret place in her heart even with all her denial. They're kind of funny, you don't really remember hearing them when you were small, not even at school or kindergarden. You read them, all of them and you don't really regret it afterwards. They're kind of dark, if you read between the lines.

You spend your time reading them inside your house and a world that has grown dark.

It's not before later that you go looking for someone else. There's a lot of you, trapped in the dream bubbles and you're a little sad that it's so, because weren't you supposed to win? Weren't you all supposed to win and come out as the victors. Beating the Big Bad and all that. Here's all these dead people that failed and the real ones won't even realise their sacrifice because their out there making their own sacrifices, making their own mistakes that people do when they're _alive_. And you're all here, the ones that doesn't really matter anymore.

And you're just mad that they get the chance.

It takes a while before you thinks about the children's tales again. It's when you meet a dog Jade and thinks about the Big Bad Wolf, you're not really interested in her, but you say hi. She doesn't belong to your doomed timeline though, she belongs with another Dave.

Rose-   
Rose just makes you sad, because you can see love when it's in front of you. But it's for another timeline, they're not allowed the chance, don't want to take it. You like Kanaya though, and in another life you think Rose would have been happy with her. Now all they have is small glances and bleak smiles, edging on something more, but what does it matter.

You think about Romeo and Juliet, and the ironic part is that they're already dead but didn't find love there.

You tell them that. And you think it's around there where it starts to get weird. 

It's after that that people starts piling up in your house. Your apartment was always a little small, a cramped place in a cramped city. But they make room, on the floor on the furniture and you think it's o.k when they sit on the tables and the counters in the kitchen. It makes you happy.

You remember snow, so outside it's snowing. Not like the snow Rose will get around her house, thick and nice or like the snow around John's house that you can throw when it grows a little warmer. It's thin, and a little grey. Mostly it's cold, so you make hot chocolate. It's perfect, because it's warm and people that are alive is warm. You think the small troll with the nubby horns is going to break his face when the juggalo makes hot faygo instead. You think it's funny and makes warm OJ in the pan that is still a little sticky and sweet smelling from the faygo.

Even the robot without the heart (the tin man from wizard of Oz, her boyfriend-matesprite-whatever rolls his eyes at you) drinks a little. And it's around there you start telling them stories. Everything you read is stored in some secluded part of your mind and when you open your mouth the word are already on your tongue, and it's something the real Dave doesn't have, this is yours this is unique. And it's not like rapping, the words feels and taste different. You think that perhaps every doomed timeline wants to be a little bit unique, and it's nothing wrong with not wanting to be something that can be replaced, a copy. That's why they tend to leave each other alone, not talk with those you meet, those like you. That's why you only have one of each of the doomed timelines in your home, a nice little set.

When it's dark you get blankets. You don't have these many in real life, but you have it here, if you think you have it. There are some people you don't have here, some that has gotten lost on the way, didn't get the note that said 'let's crash in the Strider's home'. There's only one juggalo around, you haven't seen any other timeline where he dies, but he's here together with the angry one and the blind one. He sleeps curled up on the floor with his head on the purple seadwellers stomach - he seems to like the smell of salt and ocean - but still curls around the angry one like he's buoy and is afraid of being swept away. Terezi -you know here name, should learn the others but don't really want to because they're dead, you're all dead- sleeps beside the angry one, sprawled against his back.

The pink one sleeps with her hand around the purple one's, but with her face turned towards the robot and the yellow (blue red) one. You think it means something but don't really want to know, like you don't want to know about the guilt the yellow (blue red) always looks at the robot with. You don't really know how you can sleep comfortable with a robot, but somehow yellow (blue red) one pulls it off. 

Kanaya sleeps with Rose on the coach, and somewhere out there is John and Jade is walking around and you want them here but can't really get that so you sleep in the other couch alone and don't think about it. 

You get twenty nights like this. And you think you're happy somehow, even with the dead part. You think you can deal with it, because even though the trolls aren't really your friends they can be, because this is before, before the game tainted them, before they got the chance to rub their jagged parts against each other, and you're for the first time happy that you died early, died like a waste because you have nowhere where you need to be but here.

You laugh when they succeeds with baking a pie inside the robot (who built her?) and you get a little afraid that the juggalo is going crazy, but when the second night comes he sleeps with his feet in your lap and arms around the angry one. The seadwellers sleeps on your other side, the girl tucked under your arm and somewhere behind you Rose and Kanaya is, a warmth against your back. Terezi sleeps over the angry one's legs and head in robot girl's lap. Yellow (blue red) one has her in his lap. It's a messy pile, but you like it, even when the bodies around you varies between frigging cold to fucking hot.

There are more stories you tell them, bits and pieces that are still left from when your world ended and people stopped writing books. The night after that they sleep at Rose's house, because there they can have a snowball fight, and at some point they lose the juggalo in the snow together with the blind one and has to go on a goddamn search for them. (They fell asleep and ended up under it, and when they finally finds them they're cold and grumpy but ends up getting placed in the middle of their pile with the best mugs.)

They swim, when they decides that they had enough snow. And eats fish when the day is over (seadwellers eats their raw, don't let them treat you to dinner ever again). You don't have time for everything, in the end there's a lot that you never ends up doing or trying.

When you die the second time it still hurts to die, a laser beam, which is fucking ridiculous way to die by. What kind if villain uses that, what kind of person scorches their flesh of their bones and makes dust of what it's left. You don't think that the children's book are waiting for you a second time.

You lived a life after death, and real Dave will never care or know. Somehow your still glad for the chance. And it's even more unfair that they had to die again, because they had done their part.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something so I did.


End file.
